Question: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{4n}{8} \div \dfrac{5n}{2}$
Explanation: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $z = \dfrac{4n}{8} \times \dfrac{2}{5n}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $z = \dfrac{ 4n \times 2 } { 8 \times 5n}$ $z = \dfrac{8n}{40n}$ Simplify: $z = \dfrac{1}{5}$